The Big Question
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: Heero knows his true feelings for Relena. And Relena knows her feelings for him. They are both sharing a secret. Who will tell their feelings first?


Disclaimer: As you may know, I own notta

Disclaimer:As you may know, I own notta.So if you sue all you'll be getting are the two pennies in my wallet.That's if they're still even there anymore.So if you sue me, all you'll be getting are the two varnished cents and a couple of recites I left in my wallet.So, sorry!

P.S. Note:This story is sequel to A Lover's Kiss.It's not really dedicated to anyone this time.But if it is dedicated to anyone, it's dedicated to my sister I guess.N.E.WAYZ . . . . . Enjoy the story and please review.**_NO FLAMES_**, I don't except them.

The Big Question

Heero, sitting in his room, was thinking of what to do.**_It must be something special,_** he thought to himself.**_It has to be a moment to show how much I love her!_**He would keep thinking up great ideas, but he always thought they weren't good enough.Heero decided to take a break and went down stairs to wait for Relena.

Ever since he moved in with Relena, he's learned many things about her that just made Heero love her more.The more he was with her the more he wanted to be with her always.That was when he decided to marry her.That was if Relena accepted his proposal.

He met up with Relena in their living room.She had a strange smile on her face as if she had something on her mind.Heero, being a little curious, asked,

"What's up?"

"Nothing!Why?" responded Relena.

"Because you look like you have something on your mind."

"Oh, sorry.Nothing's up.Really."

Heero starred at her for a while but then just shrugged his shoulders and held his arm out.They decided to take a walk in the garden before their friends arrived for their dinner party that night.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Heero moved into Relena's mansion with her.Heero and Relena went on with their lives like it was nothing.Even though Duo kept bugging them about it like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread.But they still went on like it was nothing, just to save their sanity.

During their walk, Heero and Relena were both becoming rather nervous.Heero was a little surprised by Relena's actions and thought, **_Does she know?_**He just told himself that it wasn't possible and just blocked it out of his mind.

Relena stopped suddenly.Heero then stopped about two feet in front of her and turned around to face her.He opened his mouth to say something, but since nothing came out and he didn't know what to say anyway, he shut it again.

He thought that this was most likely the perfect time to ask her.But before he could even take a step towards her, Relena started to walk up to him instead.Heero just stood their, watching her.He wasn't sure what she was exactly going to do.Relena put one hand on his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him.She then drew closer to him and gave him a tight hug.She then whispered in his ear,

"Will you marry me?"

Heero, with eyes wide open in shock, pulled away from her.She thought, **_I should have never asked him._**But then Heero's shocked face turned into a large, loving smile.He put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out.Relena couldn't tell what it was.It looked like some sort-of small box.Heero then took one step forward and said,

"That depends," opening the small box, "will you marry me?"

Relena looked in shock as tears started to well up in her eyes.She bowed her head so that way Heero couldn't see her tears.Lifting her head, tears still in her eyes and a smile on her face, said with a simple answer,

"Yes!"

"Then I'll marry you!"exclaimed Heero in return.

He then took the ring (which was a beautiful dolphin with a big blue emerald surrounded by smaller white diamonds) out of the box, put it on her finger, and gave her a deep passionate kiss.Relena returned the kiss to him with all the love she could muster without busting out into tears.

When they finally parted, Relena looked at her new engagement ring and then back up at Heero with a smile full of happiness.Heero then says,

"Come on.Let's get back before everyone gets here."

Relena agrees.But before walking back, they give each other one last kiss and a hug.Then they walked home hand in hand.

When they finally got back, they found that Duo and Hilde had already gotten there and let themselves in.Of course Duo noticed them come in first before Hilde did.Duo said,

"Hey there long time no see!"

"Nice to see you again, too," Relena responded, trying to hold back her laugh.Duo can make just about everyone laugh as you may already know (even Heero; and most of the time that is impossible).

While Relena and Heero were saying hi to Hilde, Duo of course notices the new ring on Relena's finger and smiled.He somehow figured out that Heero had popped the big question to Relena even before they arrived at Relena's mansion.Heero notices Duo starring at them and says in a slightly annoyed voice,

"What?"

Duo says, pointing at Relena's finger, "So, you finally popped the big question, huh?"

Heero blushes a little and says,

"Yeah, so what if I did?What is it to you?"He looks down at Relena and says back to Duo, "Try not to tell anyone.We want to surprise everyone else ourselves, ok?"

Duo agrees, but of course (being Duo) tells everyone when they all finally arrive.Heero just says to himself, **_Memo to self: kill Duo, kill Duo, kill Duo . . ._** and so on.Relena was thinking the same thing while trying hide herself behind Heero with her head on his back.

Everyone just stood there in shock (even Trowa), looking at Heero and Relena.Everyone except Zechs (a.k.a Millardo) that is.He was so furious that he tries to punch Heero. But since Heero moved out of the way in time, he hits Duo instead, who went flying across the room.

Heero lifted an eyebrow and said,

"Nice shoot!"

Zechs looked at him and said,

"Thanks!He kind of deserves it anyways."

Zechs was still furious, so Noin (his wife) had to control him.She said in a voice mixed with anger and annoyance,

"Zechs sit and calm your ass down!"

Everyone was a little shocked at what she said to Zechs, and even more shocked to see Zechs do what he was told.Soon enough he was calm enough for everyone to sit down without being afraid to be thrown across the room.But he still had the look of death, which he learned well from Heero, on his face.

During dinner, everyone decided to celebrate Heero and Relena's engagement with some rather expensive champagne during dinner and dancing afterwards.Even though Zechs still didn't trust Heero, he eventually accepted Heero and Relena's engagement and congratulated them both without attempting to kill him.

The End

Author's Note:^_^What ch-ya think?Review and tell me your opinions.And remember,**_NO FLAMES_**!!!!!!!!!!N.E.WAYZ . . . please review and tell me what you think!Thanx!


End file.
